Everything Has a Weird
by Chinatsu Shikitei
Summary: Semuanya terasa begitu aneh dan membingungkan. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya yang tak pernah berhubungan dekat dengan lelaki manapun, kini rasanya ia begitu nyaman setiap kali berada di dekat Uchiha Sasuke. Pria misterius berwajah tampan yang digilai banyak perempuan.


Tittle : Everyting Has a Weird.

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Mystery (mungkin)

Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC, aneh, tak menarik, membosankan, penjelasan kurang mendetail, jauh dari kata sempurna, penggunaan EYD yang buruk, dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya.

Summary : Semuanya terasa begitu aneh dan membingungkan. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya yang tak pernah berhubungan dekat dengan lelaki manapun, kini rasanya ia begitu nyaman setiap kali berada di dekat Uchiha Sasuke. Pria misterius berwajah tampan yang digilai banyak perempuan.

Prolog

.

.

Semoga suka

.

Ia berlari. Terus berlari tanpa arah meski keadaan gelap gulita seperti ini, dirinya tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain pohon-pohon berdaun lebat yang menjulang tinggi seakan menutupi pandangannya.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, langit malam tanpa taburan bintang di sekitarnya serta rintik-rintik air hujan yang membasahi hutan di sekitarnya, belum lagi air hujan tak juga reda hingga membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya basah kuyup.

Sakura menggeram pelan ketika menyadari hoodie yang dikenakannya sama sekali tak membantunya mengurangi hawa dinginnya malam.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa terpisah dari teman-temannya ketika tengah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat perkemahan, ia malah nyasar sampai ke sini, mana tempatnya asing lagi.

Sakura mendesah pelan kemudian Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana hotpants nya, Sakura berdecak pelan ketika tidak mendapati sinyal terdeteksi dari ponselnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Ini dimana?" gumamnya menahan ketakutan di antara rerimbunan pohon yang menjulang begitu mengerikan. Sakura mengelus tangannya menahan hawa dingin yang merasuk melewati menembus tulangnya.

Dengan menahan dingin Sakura kembali berjalan dengan langkah terseok melewati pepohonan rindang di hadapannya cahaya bulan langsung menerpanya memperlihatkan penampilan wajahnya yang sudah kacau karena terlalu kelelahan dan ketakutan.

Sampai sebuah suara derap langkah kaki seseorang yang berhasil tertangkap oleh Indra pendengarannya berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura langsung bergerak berbalik dan melihat melalui celah batang pohon dan bersembunyi di sana. Sakura mengintip dan melihat di depannya tak jauh dari jaraknya bersembunyi terdapat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai jubah panjang bermotif awan merah yang terlihat asing dan aneh karena wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung.

Sakura jadi tidak dapat melihat bagaimana wajah pria itu. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, berpikir kenapa di tengah hutan seperti ini ada seorang pria asing nampak berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan seperti ini dalam keadaan gelap gulita pula.

Sakura bergumam, "Aku harus seepatnya keluar dari sini." Ketika melihat lelaki asing itu berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya, tepatnya ke arah ia bersembunyi. Sakura sekarang berjalan cepat ke arah yang berbanding terbalik dengan pria itu dan setengah berlari, tak dipedulikannya bahwa kekurangan cahaya yang membuatnya sulit melihat dengan jelas.

BRUKK...

"Sial", umpat Sakura kesal sambil menahan perih di sekujur lututnya akibat mengalami benturan yang cukup keras karena sempat tersandung oleh akar pohon yang lumayan besar.

Penerangan alami dari bulan nampaknya tidak membantunya dalam melakukan melarikan diri saat ini.

Tapi sekarang, rasa perih di kakinya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan rasa takut dan gelisah yang dialaminya. Pasti pria aneh itu sedang menuju ke arahnya, sebab seingatnya jarak antara dirinya terjatuh dan pria itu berada tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin saja lelaki bertudung jubah itu mendengar umpatan dan gedebuk yang disebabkan oleh ketidak beruntungannya tersebut.

Namun, menunggu selama beberapa menit dalam ketegangan, pria itu tak menampakkan dirinya juga. Bukannya Sakura tak mau kabur, hanya saja sakit di bagian kedua lututnya tak memungkinkannya untuk bisa berjalan, apalagi berlari, ia sudah mencoba bangkit tapi alhasil rasa sakit di kakinya semakin bertambah mengerikan dan akibatnya Sakura kembali terjatuh.

Sampai ketika dirinya merasa ada yang mengganjal, suasana di sekitarnya begitu hening, saking amat heningnya hingga terasa mencekam dan berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

Helaan udara hangat berbaur dengan embusan angin malam yang dingin seketika menerpa kulit tengkuknya, Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan. Kenapa bisa ada udara hangat di sekitarnya, lebih tepatnya hanya di belakang lehernya saja?

Tubuhnya menegang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, kedua matanya membulat ngeri, dia menahan napas saat mendengar bisikkan seorang lelaki mengalun lembut sekaligus menakutkan di belakang telinganya. "Sedang apa seorang gadis sepertimu berada di dalam hutan dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini?"

Tak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya, Sakura memberanikan diri menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah suara berat itu berasal tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya. Yang dapat dilihatnya lewat perpotongan bahunya adalah rambut berwarna biru dongker yang sedikit tertutupi oleh jubah serta seringaian dingin yang sukses membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar pelan.

Dia ini...

Bukankah dia...

Pria asing tadi?

Atau mungkin hanya perkiraannya saja.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu bisa muncul persis di belakangnya secara mendadak sekali sedangkan Sakura tidak mendengar derap langkah kaki lain selain dirinya ketika berlari. Bahkan ketika gadis itu terjatuhpun, Sakura yakin tak mendengar apa pun selain umpatannya dan suara gedebuk tubuhnya saat terjatuh serta rintik air hujan.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebelum Sakura sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun, sebuah benda yang kenyal dan basah telah menempel di bibirnya. Sakura membuka matanya cepat dan sontak membelalak terkejut ketika mendapati pria barusan telah berada di depannya dan dengan seenaknya menciumnya di bawah derasnya hujan.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya yang semula ia gunakan melindungi luka di lututnya dari air hujan, kemudian mendorong pundak lelaki itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak peduli lagi akan rasa perih luar biasa yang ditimbulkan oleh tindakannya barusan pada lutut kakinya.

Namun tindakannya terhenti ketika orang itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, menahan dan mengunci pergerakkan gadis itu, tampak tak menerima penolakan. Sakura memundurkan wajahnya, namun pria itu bergerak lebih cepat, dia memajukan wajahnya tanpa membiarkan bibirnya terlepas dari bibir tipis gadis itu.

Bahkan kini, pria itu memiringkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya supaya bisa melahap bibir mungil dan manis gadis malang itu. Sakura menggeliat pelan, berusaha melepaskan diri meski tak dapat dipungkirinya ia begitu menikmati lumatan dari orang asing tersebut.

Ketika orang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, Sakura hanya bisa melenguh tertahan di sela-sela ciuman sepihak itu. Inginnya Sakura marah saat ini juga, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya tak menerima perintah dari otaknya.

Suara dari perutnya terdengar lirih akibat kerasnya suara hujan dan sontak meninggalkan perih di sana. Saat itu pula Sakura menyadari bahwa sejak tadi sore ia belum makan apa pun karena sibuk mencari jalan supaya bisa menemukan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Lidah lelaki itu keluar dan ujungnya menekan bibir Sakura, memberi pertanda untuk Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun Sakura enggan, tapi ketika sebuah desakkan lain berupa gigitan yang cukup kuat di bibirnya, Sakura pasrah dan entah mendapat keyakinan dari mana ia membuka mulutnya.

Lidah lelaki itu menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya, berhasil mengakibatkan tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan sensasi aneh yang baru kali ia rasakan. "Mmh... " Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, alisnya menyatu membentuk garisan lurus di sana, dan saat Sakura hendak berontak lagi. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga, bahkan kini kedua tangannya mungkin sudah terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya jika lelaki itu tidak mengunci pergerakannya.

Sakura terengah, ia kehabisan napas dan ketika kesadarannya akan menghilang, sekilas Sakura dapat menangkap bola mata onix memandangnya tajam dari balik helaian poni panjang lelaki asing itu.

Sehingga ketika Sakura tak sadarkan diri di dekapan pria bermata onix tajam itu, sebuah seringaian tak terdefinisi terbit di wajah bengisnya.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu... Sakura."

Sebenarnya siapa lelaki itu? Apa maunya dari Sakura?

TBC

Ini masih prolog :3 jadi sengaja dibuat pendek

Keep or delet?

Apa ada yang mau lanjut? :3 Aku nunggu keputusan dari reader aja deh :3 Dan maaf kalo cerita na aneh ya :'v


End file.
